


Invisible

by fatrock



Category: Tenkai Knights
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:31:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Guren moved to his new town, he met Ceylan, Chooki, and Toxsa.. But Ceylan is barely mentioned by others, why? AU<br/>3Dpair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invisible

1 month ago

Guren had recently moved in his new house with his family. It had only been four weeks in the town and he already knew the place, and was enrolled into the school nearby.

Before he officially went to school, he read that in the newspaper, something about there being a celebration soon for a kid his age who was missing over the month, strangly he found that this kid had been missing ever since he arrived to the town! Garen shrugged it as a meer coincidence, now days you'd here about kids missing, and later found 4 or 5 days later.

1 week later

At school, he found the seat next to his empty, then a kid ran in just before the bell, he had blue hair, with green goggles on top,he also wore a blue jacket, with wings on the back,over his white sweatshirt, and blue jeans with boots. Though the strangest thing Guren noticed about him, was that he was really pale. While Guren was staring at him, the boy took notice.

"Hi!", the blue haired kid smiled," my name's Ceylan!"

"Ah, I'm Guren", Guren replied

"Never seen you before, new around here?"

"Yeah, moved here 4 weeks ago, if counting today, then 5 weeks ago, I came from around Tokyo."

'4 weeks ago...', Ceylan thought while he was listening," From around Tokyo? Lucky, I've never been to Tokyo before!"

"Well, it's really fun, sometimes we go back during Summer break, if you want sometime I can ask to see if we could bring you."

"Really?! Thanks!"

From that moment on, Guren was sure that he made a true best friend. Later, he also met Chooki and Toxsa. At first, they were reluctant to become friends, but after a while of hanging out together at the park, they became friends with Guren.

-home-

Later that evening when Guren got home, his dad came up to him," how was it?"

"It was fun, I made three new friends!", Guren smiled

"Who?"

"A boy in my class named Ceylan, and two others, Toxsa and Chooki."

'Ceylan? Where have I heard that name?', Mr. Nash thought,' I'll have to look later.'

Seeing that his dad had a serious face, Guren could tell that there was something wrong,"Dad, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing.", Mr. Nash told him," I ordered pizza tonight, and I got us a movie. So if you want?"

"Sure, I'm all up for it!"

-outside-

There was a small figure with blue hair standing outside of Guren's house.

"It's not like he'll find out, no, he'll find out...", the figure spoke as tears started to form, shaking their head they tried to forget," that was the past, maybe now?"

-home-

Guren had finally gone to sleep, and Mr. Nash was downstairs in his room searching on the internet.

'Found it!', he thought He clicked on an old news report, it dated back to two years ago.

:REPORT:

March 4, 20XX

It was sudden, but the cases of children kidnapping has ended with this last kidnapping, the kidnapping of Ceylan Jones. Ceylan Jones, a 2nd grader, who was kidnapped on the 14th of April, was found this morning, just a mile from the town school, found with several stab wounds and was revealed to later be dead. Many people knew Ceylan, because he was the Class Clown, and he was a friendly outgoing person. Some of his friends, Toxsa and Chooki, were grief-stricken when they heard about their friends fate,"'Ceylan was a really fun friend, I can't see why some one would like to kidnap and kill him.'", Chooki stated

"'He was one of the best gamers that I've ever fought!'", Toxas also commented

We also interview Mr. White who also happened to be very close to Ceylan, almost like a grandpa,"'He was a very bright, and energetic helper'", spoke Mr. White who admitted that sometimes he'd need help with cleaning the store. We believe that the killer, was also the kidnapper, Granox, but we have yet to confirm this. Friends and family send their sorrows. A week from today, at 6:45 PM a funeral will be held for Ceylan Jones.

::END OF REPORT::

"That can't be!", Mr. Nash almost yelled in surprise," H-He's dead, and yet Guren met him?!"

-next day-

Guren went to school, and expected to see the smiling blue head again, or possibly on the way there. But Guren never saw him on his way to school, he always saw him during class, and after school. Guren sat in his seat and waited to see the blue head rush in before the bell, Ceylan came.

"Hi Ceylan!", Guren waved

"Hi!", Ceylan smiled only to cover his shock that Guren still remembered him

"I have a question."

"Hm?"

"How come I never see you in the morning?"

"We never see each other,because I live far away from here.", Ceylan partially lied it was true that he lived far from the school, but it wasn't true that he'd never see him on his way to school

"Oh. How far?"

Ceylan paused a moment to think," About 1 mile."

"I live the same distance!"

"Which direction?"

"South."

"Same here."

"Then if we live in the same direction, same distance how come we never meet to go to school?"

"I come in later...."

"True..."

-after school-

Guren meet up with Toxsa and Chooki over at Toxsa's Diner.

"Did you by any chance meet a blue haired kid?", Chooki asked out of random as they had been eating in silence

"Yeah, Ceylan. Why?", Guren was curious to why Chooki would ask something looking serious.

"Ceylan...", Toxsa and Chook said at the same time

"You don't know do you...", Toxsa started to mumble

"What?", Guren was even more confused

"You see, Ceylan isn-", Chooki was cut off as Guren recieved a call from his dad

"Ah, sorry! My dad needs me home now, bye!", Guren ran off

"I didn't get to finish...", Chooki mumbled

"Either way, he'll eventually find out the truth about Ceylan.", Toxsa sadly whispered

-Road-

Guren was on his bicycle, as he went down the last hill before his house, on the way he noticed a strange blue aura to the side of the road at the bottom of the hill," Hm? What's that?"

Suddenly, Guren couldn't control his bike, and he crashed into a nearby bush,"Talk about bad luck..."

Guren got out from the bush, picked up his bike and walked the red of the way home.

-Home-

"I'm back!!", Guren shouted

"Welcome home, 12 minutes later! The foods in the fridge, so just beat it up in the microwave!", Mr. Nash yelled

"Ok!"

After a while Guren went to bed...

-1 week later-

Each day had remained the same, Guren being in his seat first, then Ceylan rushing in before the bell. After school, with Toxsa and Chooki, they usually hungout by the river, Mr. White's, the playground, or at Toxsa's Diner. But one day, when Guren arrived in his seat, Ceylan never came, he was going to ask the teacher about it, but decided not to. Toxsa and Chooki were too busy that day after school, and his dad couldn't come home early from work. It continued like that for two weeks. one day, Guren looked at his calendar, it had become April already, it was almost the 14th of April just 4 more days.

-next day-

Guren had a huge surprise, Ceylan was back! The teacher also, started to talk about how they were to make preparations for a 'special someone' that they had lost two years before. Guren was curious to find out who the 'special someone' was, he went to ask the teacher, but she didn't say anything, except that it was a young child around the age of the children currently in the classroom.

-3 days from the 14th-

Toxsa and Chooki spent more time around Guren, which puzzled him to why, and they spent most of the afternoons catchin dragonflies. To Guren, it didn't seem like something that the two of them would really do, he asked if it was from someone they knew, and Chooki said that it was.

-2 days before the 14th-

Ceylan said that he'd be busy for the next two days, because of preparations with his family.

-1 day before 14th-

Guren had the day off, because of tomorrow.

-14th of April-

Guren woke up, and had a bad feeling in his stomach, which he decide to take as a warning, from previous experiences he learned three things;

1\. If your stomach is fluttery, ignore it.

2\. If your stomach is hurting, consider it a warning.

3\. Always trust your instincts.

He went down to have breakfast, only to find that Chooki, Toxsa, and his dad were waiting for him.

"What're you two doing here?", Guren asked, "I thought that you were going to celebrate for that 'special someone'?"

"We are, but its probably best for you to learn the truth, Guren.", Chooki spoke

"The truth?"

"The truth regarding Ceylan."

"Huh?"

"This is the day that Ceylan was...killed", Toxsa spoke quietly

"Ceylan, killed?", Guren was speechless

"Sorry for keeping it hidden from you, Guren. Ceylan was killed two years ago on this day, on this road, after his kidnapping.", Mr. Nash spoke softly

"That- that can't be true right?! I spoke to him almost every single day, since I moved here! Now your telling me that he doesn't even exists in this world?!", Guren was shocked as tears swelled up in his eyes upon learning the truth of his best blue haired friend.

-road-

(Mr. Nash is inside the house)

"Here it is, Ceylan's grave.", Chooki said, thought it was more than a grave to most of the people around here it seemed, it was decorated almost as a shrine would've been.

Suddenly, the same blue aura that Guren had seen a few weeks before appeared again, but this time in the shape of a boy, the very boy that Guren, Toxsa, and Chooki knew or had known very well, Ceylan Jones.

"Guren, you came!", Ceylan smiled sadly," well, now you know the truth, I bet that you regret having me as a friend, right?"

"Ceylan! I don't regret having you as a friend! What I regret is that we hadn't met sooner! If we did, then we could've been friends longer!"

"Guren... I also wish that we could've met sooner..."

"But you're an actual ghost right?"

"Yeah, and I don't have much time left."

"Hm?"

"Eventually, people will forget me as they get older, I'll become an old legend and as that happens... I'll disappear from this world."

Suddenly, the area around the three of them changed.

"What's happening?", Toxsa panicked

"Don't worry, I'm only showing you what happened when I was killed.", Ceylan spoke, but this time he looked like a solid person

It was still nightime. There was a big man in a suit, wearing black sunglasses along with a hat. He appeared to have been chasing a small child with blue hair and goggles, who had several scratches, and bruises on his arms and knees. The child almost made it to the school, until he was caught by the big man. The man held the kid down against the ground, took out a knife and started to stab the child.

"If you hadn't said anything, I wouldn't have to kill you!!",growled the man as the child screamed each time he was stabbed, but you could barely hear it because the man's hand was over his mouth. After a while, the screaming had quieted, and the man stood up to observe his work, but didn't stay for long, people nearby were starting to wake up.

"Is that you?!", Guren asked shocked from what had unfolded before them

"Yeah...", Ceylan said," and the man who killed me was Granox."

As quickly as they had came was as quickly as they returned.

"Ceylan, I didn't know that happened...", Chooki trailed off

"Yeah, same here...", Toxsa agreed

"You two were some of the best friends that I've ever had, you too Guren!", Ceylan smiled, a genuine smile," my time's up, maybe we'll see each other again sometime?"

"Ceylan, thank you for being my first friend!", Guren cried Ceylan just smiled as he disappeared into thin air.

That night Guren knew that they'd never forget, as long as they were together, he was sure that they wouldn't forget Ceylan...

-3 months later-

Guren was sitting in class, bored, ever since Ceylan had dissapeared his life went back to how it was before coming to the school, but it wasn't so bad since he had Toxsa, Chooki, and two new friends named Gen and Beni. Then the teacher came in with a boy with blue hair and goggles.

'It can't be?! Ceylan?', Guren thought in shock

"Hi, my name's Ceylan Washizaki, nice to meet you!", the boy smiled brightly

Then the new Ceylan was told to have a seat over in the empty seat by Guren,"Hi, I guess you already know my name, what's yours?"

"Ah, I'm Guren.", Guren smiled softly

"Guren, that a cool name!"

"So is Ceylan."

The two exchanged smiles. After school he introduced Chooki, Toxsa, Gen and Beni to Ceylan. Chooki and Toxsa were mostly left in shock, but after Guren told them it was a different Ceylan, rather than the one they knew, even though he looked the same, thy calmed down and greeted him as a friend. Since then, the 6 friends continued to lived their days to the fullest. As for Guren, Chooki, and Toxsa, their new friends made it feel like nothing had changed.

END


End file.
